


Miracolo di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsunami sta per scoprire che i miracoli di Natale esistono."Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”Scritta per il 13 dicembre. TREDICESIMA CASELLA.- Obbligo: Scrivi una storia, utilizzando la narrazione in seconda persona, che si basi su un pacchetto regalo inaspettato.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qh1GZUff6kw.





	Miracolo di Natale

Miracolo di Natale

 

Tu rimani lì, a fissarlo, con sguardo perso, le iridi castane hanno impressa un’espressione smarrita. Non riesci ancora a credere alle parole che lui, il terribile Hibari Kyoya, il terrore dei delinquenti, il signore di Namimori, ti sta dicendo.

Se potessi arrossiresti ancor di più, ma l’afflusso di sangue al tuo viso non può aumentare ancora.

Lui fissa fuori dalla finestra, come se fosse improvvisamente attratto dalla neve che cade. Nei suoi occhi sembra riflettersi ogni fiocco di neve, mentre la sua aria resta quella di sempre: seria e compunta.

L’aria che si è venuta a creare è così tesa che, di tanto in tanto, ti chiedi se si tratti dell’inferno. Però ti rispondi che è tutto il contrario, perché in realtà si tratta di qualcosa di bello e insperato.

Ti prendi di coraggio, ti sistemi una ciocca di capelli castani dietro l’orecchio e sospiri, facendo ondeggiare i tuoi seni sodi.

Prendi il pacchetto che il giovane ti sta porgendo e lo apri, le tue iridi brillarono mentre riconosci un piccolo canarino cicciottello di Swarovski. Richiama tantissimo Hi-bird, l’uccellino che si posa sul capo di Kyoya nemmeno fosse il suo comodo nido.

“È stupendo” esali. Non solo ti ha fatto un regalo inaspettato per Natale, ma è anche bellissimo, sottolinea il lato dolce e romantico del tuo fidanzato. Perché Hibari Kyoya ama gli animali e con loro è così gentile che alle volte hai sognato di essere anche tu uno di loro, solo per ricevere le sue calde attenzioni.

“Tu sei il mio cielo, Tsunami. Mi permetti di vagare libero anche se sono la tua nuvola.

Lo so che è un regalo modesto per la futura Decima boss dei Vongola, ma volevo ugualmente che lo avessi. Così, quando sarai in Italia ad addestrarti con Reborn, ti ricorderai di noi.

Il prossimo Natale ci rivedremo, ma fino a quel momento tienilo con te”. Le sue parole, la sua dichiarazione, risuona ancor più strana e unica del suo regalo.

Non riesci a fermare le lacrime e lo abbracci, singhiozzando. Non vuoi separarti da lui, sai già che ti mancherà come l’aria. Non vuoi lasciare tua madre, i tuoi amici e i tuoi guardiani. Però hai dovuto fare quella scelta, devi proteggerli.

Timoteo e Reborn si aspettano che tu cambi, ma non sanno che tu rimarrai quella che sei sempre stata. Ora hai un motivo in più, un piccolo uccellino di cristallo che ti ricorda il tuo dolce e tenero riccio innamorato.

“L’anno prossimo, quando tornerò, mi aspetterà un altro regalo? O tornerai il solito musone?” chiedi, cercando di sdrammatizzare. Tenti in tutti i modi di smettere di piangere, mentre lui ti asciuga le lacrime con i pollici.

“La prossima volta potrebbe essere un anello, anche se non quello del Cielo Vongola” ti svela. Questa volta non puoi fare altro che gridare di gioia, mentre le lacrime di dolore per la separazione si mischiano a quelle di felicità.

Il tuo cuore si confonde nel caleidoscopio di emozioni: gioia, timidezza, sconcerto, sorpresa, dolore, mancanza, decisione.

Ha ragione Takeshi quando ti dice che i miracoli di Natale esistono.


End file.
